Calor
by Petit Nash
Summary: Verano en la UAC. Calor colándose por todos los rincones... y en una jugada maestra del equipo, ese calor no es nada comparado con el que crece entre Hotch y Emily.


**N.A.** Finalmente mi aversión al calor a servido para algo, ha inspirado esta historia... espero les guste. Saludos

**Calor**

Ese día el calor superaba a todas las temperaturas que habían tenido en los últimos años, la ciudad entera parecía querer derretirse ante la ola de calor, las personas evitaban las calles, el sol y se abarrotaban en lugares frescos, con aire acondicionado o en los autos climatizados... Sin embargo era imposible huir del trabajo cuando se era agente del FBI; de modo que todo el equipo de la UAC estaba en el trabajo ese día.

Había una intención no hablada de mantener la formalidad en el trabajo, vestimenta normal, sin embargo, con el aire acondicionado de la oficina apenas funcionando, fue inevitable romper esa formalidad quitándose sacos, zapatos o corbatas. Llevaban cuatro días sumidos en el calor y ese era el peor de todos.

Dentro de su propia oficina, Morgan había instalado un ventilador, pero aún así se había quitado los zapatos, calcetines e incluso la camisa, lo cual hacia que fuera tardado cada que necesitaba salir a reunirse con el equipo... García había instalado también ventiladores entre todas sus computadoras, tenía miles de botellas de agua fría y salía constantemente a refrescarse. Reid también había perdido la formalidad, caminaba por la oficina sin zapatos todo el tiempo y llevaba desabrochado un para de botones de la camisa, sin embargo al provenir de Las Vegas resistía un poco más el calor. Emily llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, se había recogido el cabello, pero ni eso le quitaba el calor, compartía con JJ una botella de agua enfriada mil veces. Ni JJ ni Rossi habían sido capaces de quedarse en su propia oficina, JJ revisaba expedientes en la mesa de Emily y Rossi había conseguido poner una silla en el lugar más cercano al aire acondicionado. Hotch era el único que se mantenía, o eso aparentaba, en su oficina, con la puerta abierta y sin saco hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derretirse ante el calor.

Estaban perdiendo el control. El calor no les permitía trabajar, no tenían concentración real y deseaban más que nunca un caso que los llevará a Alaska, o algo por ese estilo. En su millonésima vuelta a ver al equipo, García se encontró a JJ y Emily apoyándose una contra la otra negándose a seguir trabajando y turnándose tragos de la casi vacía botella de agua, mientras que Reid ya cabeceaba.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?- preguntó ella alzando la voz y logrando que todos voltearan a verla

-¿Qué tal matarnos?- sugirió Rossi detrás de ella

-El calor terminará por hacerlo- completó JJ nuevamente recargándose contra Emily

-Al menos deberías alterar el sistema y hacer que el aire acondicionado sea mejor- sugirió entonces Reid

-Ya lo intente mi pequeño genio, pero al parecer el exceso de uso no ayuda en nada, ni yo pude hacer que fuera un día fresco-

-Que pena... porque míranos, estamos a punto de derretirnos-casi gritó Emily ya fastidiada

-¿Sabes quién parece no sufrirlo igual?- pregunto Rossi- Hotch... mírenlo- al momento todos voltearon a mirar la ventana de Hotch

-¿Como es que no sale de ahí?- preguntó Reid

-¿o se quita la corbata?- complementó JJ

-Morgan no trae camisa ni zapatos y Hotch se mantiene intacto- dijo García preocupada- deberíamos hacer algo al respecto o cuando nos demos cuenta estará muerto por culpa de un golpe de calor mortal-

-Debemos hacer algo...- afirmó Reid

-¿Alguna idea?-

-García trae a Morgan- dijo Rossi- entre todos será mejor, además seguro él tampoco esta ocupado-

García se fue, mientras los otros seguían (nada discretamente) mirando la ventana de Hotch, donde su jefe intentaba mantenerse en pie. Al cabo de cinco minutos García y Morgan aparecieron. Miraron también directamente la ventana de Hotch y luego al equipo. Morgan inmediatamente entendió que estaban planeando algo, más para entretenerse queriendo evitar el calor que por buena voluntad.

-¿qué están planeando?- preguntó Morgan

-Pues queremos que Hotch no muera de calor- dijo Rossi que parecía convertirse en el líder de la misión- así que la intención, por lo menos, es que se quite la corbata o salga de ahí-

-Aunque que además nos diera el día libre sería increíble- comentó Reid

-De acuerdo... entonces, necesitamos idear un plan o algo así ¿no?-

-De hecho no- dijo Rossi- ya tengo un plan-

-¿Y para qué nos querías a todos aquí?- preguntó Morgan

-Para que lo vean... será entretenido-

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- preguntó JJ

-Emily- Rossi la miró y todos a su vez lo hicieron- vas a subir a recomendarle que se quite la corbata para combatir el calor-

-¿Y luego?- Emily lo miró contrariada

-Ese es el plan- dijo Rossi

-Eso no es un plan- se quejó Emily

-A mi me encanta ese plan- dijo Morgan

-De hecho seguro que funcionará- completó JJ

-¿Están locos?- preguntó Emily

-No, para nada... es un plan ideal- dijo García- casi podríamos cronometrarte-

-No entiendo algo...- dijo Reid que para esas cosas no era ni remotamente tan genial como para los demás- eso no es un plan-

-Reid...- Morgan le contestó con una risa- Emily es la única que podría lograr esto, Hotch se quitaría lo que sea por ella, sobre todo en un día de calor y si ella lleva esa camiseta reveladora-

-No digan eso- se quejó Emily sonrojándose

-Este tipo de cosas son las que te pueden pasar cuando estas saliendo con el jefe- le dijo JJ

-Pero no salgo con él... sólo... bueno, salimos un par de veces, pero no es como si tuviera algo con él-

-Salir un par de veces con él, en realidad seis o siete, en el último mes y medio, me parece que significa que estas saliendo con él- dijo JJ de nuevo

-Así que sube ahora y convéncelo de liberarse del calor- dijo Rossi- aunque sea para complacernos, piensa en lo bien que le caerá a él-

-Y si consigues que nos dé el día libre y te lo llevas a la cama será tu premio- dijo García

-¡García!-

Pero pese a las quejas y negativas de Emily era más que obvio que si el equipo la quería en la oficina de Hotch no había modo de que se librará de eso. Suspiró ante la perspectiva de tener que convencer Hotch de algo enfrente de todo el equipo, no le gustaba la idea de que vigilaran como se relacionaba con él.

Era cierto que habían salido mucho en las últimas siete semanas, de hecho habían sido capaces de reconocer que realmente tenían "citas" y le encantaba salir con él, hacia tiempo que estaba loca por él, así que el primer acercamiento entre ellos fue como el paraíso, el encanto de la primera cita sólo fue superado por el encanto del primer beso, en la segunda cita, y en realidad no había tenido problemas (y Hotch tampoco) en que él equipo supiera que estaban saliendo, en eso de la quinta cita... pero de eso a que el equipo los viera interactuar en algo que no era trabajo había un mundo de diferencia. No tenía salida alguna. Suspiró.

Como la puerta de la oficina de Hotch estaba abierta, Emily entró sin tocar y se quedo un momento esperando a que él notará que estaba ahí, se dio cuenta de que instintivamente él se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa justamente por el calor, sonrió ligeramente, ni siquiera él podía soportar el calor tan heroicamente. De pronto él levantó la mirada y la vio.

-¿Todo en orden?-

- Eso creo...- contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó Hotch

-Creo que no podemos trabajar hoy- declaró ella y él la miró confundido- el calor ya no nos deja concentrarnos-

-Me imagino, es demasiado calor...-

-Escuché que llegaríamos a los 35 grados, ¿eso es posible? No debería ser posible- se quejó ella dejándose caer en la silla frente al escritorio

-Me temo que es posible... también yo quisiera que no hiciera tanto calor-dijo él y nuevamente se acomodó el cuello de la camisa

-Tal vez deberías quitarte la corbata- dijo Emily recordando que ese momento no era gratuito, que tenía una misión y seguramente el equipo los estaba mirando por la ventana- así sentirías un poco menos de calor ¿no?-

-Estoy bien-

-¡Aarón!- lo dijo como si fuera un regaño, como una advertencia, como si supiera que era mentira y él la miró muy fijamente

-Eso es trampa, llevarlo al plano personal- dijo él pero en realidad le sonrió

Emily sólo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaban en asuntos personales, fuera del trabajo, así que eso era cruzar una línea hasta ese momento muy clara; sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero estaba hecho y él no parecía molesto por ello, al contrario, le sonreía ligeramente. Hubo un momento de silencio y finalmente Hotch miró por su ventana, entonces se dio cuenta de que todo el equipo estaba reunido en un mismo rincón fingiendo que no lo estaban observando. Sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Te enviaron a algo?- preguntó él

-Pues...- soltó una risita- sinceramente sí, se están volviendo tan locos con el calor que... no sé como se les ocurren estas cosas-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó él pero ella soltó una risa nerviosa como única respuesta- ¿quieren irse?-

-Pues sí... no quieren trabajar a casi 40 grados- contestó Emily

-¿Y por qué te enviaron a ti?- preguntó Hotch que estaba disfrutando del interrogatorio

Emily intentó no sonrojarse ante la pregunta directa, en realidad era un poco incomodo saber que el equipo los estaba mirando mientras tenían esa charla, pero al final Emily le explicó toda la historia, el hecho de que eso era una especie de rara misión para convencerlo de que no debía morir de calor y de paso que los dejará salir antes y ya aprovechando veían como interactuaban ahora que estaban saliendo juntos. Hotch le sonreía levemente mientras ella hablaba.

Cuando Emily terminó su explicación él se quedó en silencio meditando, miró de reojo por la ventana, el equipo aún disimulaba, aunque no tan bien, que no los estaban mirando, de pronto se llevó la mano a la corbata, el equipo disimulo aún menos, pero Hotch no movió la corbata. Emily se rió.

-¿Los estas provocando?- preguntó ella

-Por supuesto- contestó él- eso les pasa por espiar nuestras conversaciones-

Emily se rió, de pronto estaba disfrutando mucho estar ahí, hasta olvidaba un poco el terrible calor, o más bien el calor perdía efecto ante la temperatura de su propio cuerpo que parecía elevarse cuando estaba cerca de Hotch. Tal vez incluso él podría notar eso... seguramente fue así.

-Y si lo que querías era lograr que me quitará la corbata... ¿por qué no sólo lo pediste, Em?- preguntó él.

-Quítate la corbata, Aarón- pidió ella mirándolo muy fijamente a los ojos sin pudor alguno

-Ven a quitármela- dijo él mirándola con la misma intensidad

Emily se mordió levemente el labio, se le antojaba acercarse a él, de pronto esa conversación había adquirido un matiz muy diferente, en algo sensual, aunque parecía un simple acto era una invitación abierta, un acercamiento, una petición cargada de muchas cosas, de sentimientos, de pasiones... Emily se levantó y se acercó a él lentamente, olvidando por completo que los miraban, se paró frente a Hotch y llevo sus manos a su corbata, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, deshizo el nudo de la corbata y la fue retirando del cuello de Hotch, finalmente la dejo caer al suelo. Se miraban a los ojos en todo momento, sintiendo el acelerado corazón del otro.

-Tal vez necesitemos el resto del día libre desde ahora- dijo Hotch levantándose de su silla

-Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con eso- dijo ella tan cerca de él que sentía la tentación de caer en sus brazos

Se movieron acompasadamente, uno en dirección del otro... y se besaron. Aunque estuvieran en la oficina y a la vista de mucho... Cuando separaron sus labios se miraron fijamente de nuevo.

-Te veo en diez minutos en mi auto- le dijo él y ella sólo atino a asentir

-Le diré al equipo que se pueden ir y te veo en un momento- dijo Emily sintiendo todavía el contacto de sus labios

Emily salió velozmente de la oficina, regresando por sus cosas, desde el mismo punto el resto del equipo la miraba con total impresión, Emily no fue hacia ellos, tenía que recuperar sus cosas, al final fueron ellos los que se dirigieron a ella, básicamente la rodearon, pero ella tenía claro su objetivo, tenía que tomar sus cosas e irse, tenía diez minutos...

-Em, linda... wooow... te superaste- soltó García

-¿Quieres contarnos?- dijo JJ aunque en el fondo no era una pregunta

-No...- dijo ella mientras guardaba sus últimos archivos

-¿Qué pasó allá?- preguntó Reid intrigado

-Chicos- Emily se detuvo un segundo para mirarlos a todos ya con su bolsa al hombro- el resto de la tarde es libre, me voy y los veo mañana, cuídense-

Sin decir más se liberó de ellos y se alejó hacia la puerta, dejándolos más que impactados, no esperaban un resultado tan impactante, con una carga de acercamiento tan poderosa para Hotch y Emily, era increíble... Emily llegó al elevador sonriendo, complacida, ansiosa, esperó poco más de un minutos y abordó el elevador vacío, a punto de cerrarse las puertas la alcanzó Hotch.

-Hola...- dijo ella al verlo entrar- que veloz-

-Esperaba serlo- dijo y se acercó más a ella- me da gusto que podamos irnos-

-Créeme que a mi también-

-¿tienes aire acondicionado en tu casa?- preguntó él

-Por supuesto y estará esperándonos a toda potencia, Aarón-

-Excelente... porque la temperatura va subir mucho hoy- dijo él sujetándola sensualmente por la cintura

-No esperaba menos de ti- contestó Emily acercándose para besarlo suavemente, sólo una pequeña incitación- y créeme que lo he esperado por mucho tiempo-

Cuando salieron del elevador para ir a casa de Emily ya iban tomados de la mano, con fuerza, con determinación... olvidando el calor del día e invadidos por el calor interno que irradiaban juntos. Un calor capaz de derretir montañas... o corazones.

**FIN**


End file.
